El Incidente Ichimatsu
by HimuroNoa
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ichimatsu hubiese sido sincero con Karamatsu sobre por qué tenía su ropa puesta cuando él despertó y el cómo acabó así con Osomatsu? ¿Qué pasaría si después de ser sincero con una cosa ambos no pudieran dejar de ser sinceros con respecto a otros temas que atormentaban la cabeza de ambos desde hacía muchos años?


Osomatsu se había ido al pachinko e Ichimatsu estaba tirado en el piso fingiendo llorar. Lo vi levantar la cabeza y al asegurarse que nuestro hermano mayor no estaba sonrió tenebrosamente.

\- ¡Eres un...! ¡Ahora Osomatsu pensará mal de mí!

Él no respondió sólo se ponía su suéter morado de siempre. Suspiré y me puse mi camiseta luego mi chaqueta. Ichimatsu estaba sentado en el sillón, lanzó un suspiro. Parecía cansado.

-Lo siento -dijo de pronto, agarrándome por sorpresa-. Osomatsu-nii-san admitió abiertamente que a pesar de molestarte por tus ropas él quería probárselas. Ojalá hubiera y pudiera ser así de sincero.

Ante tal confesión no podía enojarme con él. No lo estaba desde el principio, sólo confundido por la situación con la que me encontré al despertar.

-No pasa nada -respondí-. No estoy enojado.

-Odio eso de ti -murmuró, quizás para sí mismo pero yo lo oí.

\- ¿El qué? -no pude evitar preguntar curioso. Él me miró un poco sorprendido. No se esperaba que le hubiese oído.

-Que seas tan amable -se animó a responder luego de un rato en silencio-. Nunca te enojas, siempre estás pendiente de nosotros. ¿Por qué si siempre te tratamos mal o ignoramos? ¿Eres idiota?

-Son mis hermanos. Los quiero.

Ichimatsu me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Supe que me estaba analizando. ¿Pensó que mentí? Pero no lo hacía.

\- ¿Ves? Demasiado amable. Qué molesto.

Me senté en el sillón también, a su lado.

-Lo siento. No quiero ser una molestia. En serio.

Por fin dije lo que hacía mucho quería pero no decía por algún temor que no entendía. ¿Miedo a decir lo que siento tal vez? Me pregunto si así es como Ichimatsu se siente.

-No lo eres.

Lo miré sorprendido. ¿Oí bien o estaba alucinando? Siempre me dicen doloroso, que muera, ¿por qué ahora me dice eso?

-En realidad no lo eres...

-Pero si soy doloroso y quieren que muera -me animé a admitir y recordar lo que ellos decían-. ¿Sería mejor para ustedes si desaparezco, verdad?

Mi pecho dolía.

\- ¿Qué? -me miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que él se había sentado en el sillón-. Por supuesto que no. Ni para ellos ni para mí. No quiero que desaparezcas.

Me sorprendí al escuchar eso. Ichimatsu estaba sonrojado y podía ver la sorpresa en él también. Quizás estaba sorprendido de ser sincero. Pasa cuando admites algo y sientes que una vez que hablas no puedes parar y quieres soltar todo lo que una vez mantuviste en secreto por mucho tiempo. Sonreí. Por alguna razón me alegraba de que me dijera eso. Me alegraba saber que mis hermanos me querían pero más me alegraba saber que Ichimatsu me quería.

-Yo tampoco querría que tú desaparezcas.

Claro, tampoco quiero que mis otros hermanos desaparezcan pero en especial tú no quiero que lo hagas. No fui capaz de decírselo.

Desde hacía años que observaba a Ichimatsu. Lo miraba cuando estaba en su rincón, cuando estaba con sus juguetes que parecían las herramientas de un asesino serial, cuando alimentaba gatos callejeros, cuando le daba a alguno de esos gatos alguno de mis lentes de sol para jugar. Debo admitir que a veces eso último me parecía raro, no podía dejar de verlo intrigado pero al mismo tiempo me parecía divertido y tierno. Y con los años noté que no podía evitar sonreír y sentirme cálido cuando lo miraba.

La gente y a veces hasta nuestros propios hermanos temen de Ichimatsu, lo creen tan sombrío. Admito que a veces le temo pero es más porque sé que cuando dice que hará algo lo hará. Es el tipo de persona que cumple sus promesas o amenazas siempre. Las última eran las que me preocupaban pero él no era sombrío en lo absoluto. Sólo estaba solo. Su aura grita soledad por todos lados, sus ojos cansancio por la compañía de la misma durante tantos años.

Su trato con los gatos y animales en general demuestran que en realidad es una persona amable. Los animales le quieren. Dicen que ellos saben detectar a una buena persona y yo lo creo totalmente. Lo sé al ver a esos gatos actuar ante Ichimatsu.

Ahora él me miraba sorprendido y con sus mejillas el doble de rojas. Intentó recobrar la compostura.

-Soy basura inservible. Un bueno para nada. Qué más da si desaparezco.

Ahí iba de nuevo con esos pensamientos. ¿Cómo demostrarle que decía la verdad?

-Nada de eso es cierto.

Lo vi irritarse. Quizás estaba pensando de nuevo que soy amable y molesto.

Sin poder evitarlo tomé su mano. Oh Dios, hacía tanto tiempo que quería hacer eso. Ichimatsu me miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión por mi acto sin embargo más me sorprendió a mí el ver que no se apartaba se ni me insultaba. Lo sentí temblar un poco bajo mi tacto.

\- ¿En serio lo crees? -preguntó tímido, bajó la mirada. Su cabello desordenado no me permitía ver sus expresiones desde el ángulo en el que estaba.

-Realmente lo creo. No eres basura. No dará lo mismo si desapareces. Eres importante para tus hermanos, tus padres. Eres muy importante para mí.

Levantó la cara. Me miró directamente. No oculté mi sorpresa para nada al ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Creo que él realmente necesitaba oír que alguien le quiere. Pero seguro piensa que hablo como un hermano y no como hombre.

-No es lo mismo... -murmuró.

\- ¿Eh? ¿El qué no es lo mismo?

Sus labios tiemblan. Creo que se debate internamente sobre si ser sincero o no. Sus ojos pasaron de estar de llenos de lágrimas a derramar muchas de ellas. Su mano libre se la llevó al pecho. Me asusté al pensar que podría estarse sintiendo tan mal.

-Duele -dijo-. No quiero ocultarlo más pero...

-Sé sincero.

-Doy asco.

-Claro que no -sequé una de las tantas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Soy malo. Es malo.

-No lo eres. ¿Qué es malo?

-Mis sentimientos.

-No sé de qué tipo sentimiento hablas así que no sé. Pero debes dejarlo salir si te lastima tanto por dentro.

Lloró más fuerte. No era mi intención hacerle llorar más. Se mordió los labios, me preocupaba que lo hiciera tan fuerte que se lastimase. Lo sentí temblar. Agarré su mano más fuertemente para hacerle ver que tenía mi apoyo y que le oiría.

-Te quiero... -dijo en voz tan baja que casi no lo oigo.

-Yo también.

-No -se resolvió en su asiento-. No es lo mismo.

\- ¿Eh? -estaba confundido. No entendía nada-. ¿Cómo no es lo mismo?

Suspiró.

-Tú lo dices como hermano... Yo... Yo en cambio... Yo... -tartamudeó.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir deprisa con lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Estaba oyendo bien? ¿Esto era real? ¿O acaso estaba soñando con una de sus confesiones otra vez? ¿Esto estaba pasando?

Solté su mano. No quería pero debía asegurarme de que esto fuera real. Apreté mis mejillas lo más fuerte que pude hasta chillar de dolor.

\- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó confundido.

-Asegurarme que esto es real.

-Ah sí... Seguro crees que es una pesadilla. Siento decir que no...

-No. Creía que era un sueño; de esos que son tan dulces y perfectos que al despertar te duele que sólo haya sido un sueño y no la realidad.

Me miró sorprendido. Las lágrimas habían cesado. Sus párpados estaban algo rojos pero el color de sus ojos estaban más encendidos que nunca.

\- ¿Qué...? -fue lo único que atinó a responder.

-Yo también te quiero. Y no lo decía como hermano.

Ahora su sorpresa estaba acompañada por el color rojo que bañaba sus mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

Seguro se lo cuestionaba por nuestro lazo sanguíneo.

\- ¿Por qué una basura como yo? -bufó-. Hasta el imbécil de Osomatsu-nii-san es mejor que yo.

¿Qué? ¿No le importaba nuestra relación sanguínea sino el que, según él, es basura?

\- ¿Estás bromeando, cierto? -no pude evitar reírme.

-No es gracioso -me miró molesto.

-Lo siento. Sé que no. Es que creí que te preocupaba más otra cosa. Y pensé que creerías que soy un enfermo por haberme enamorado de ti...

-Ah. Eso también me preocupa... Pero me preocupaba más que pensaras que soy...

\- ¿Basura? -le interrumpí-. Non non non. No lo eres mucho menos ante mis ojos, al contrario -tomé su rostro entre mis manos-, eres lo más preciado y hermoso que tengo en mi vida.

Sus ojos brillaban. O tal vez estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas. Preferí creer en lo primero. Quería creer que ese brillo en sus ojos lo tenía gracias a mí.

-Tú también -respondió. Me sentí tan feliz-. Lo siento... Por tratarte tan mal... Yo... Quería creer que te odiaba... Porque el más enfermo aquí sería yo por enamorarme de alguien tan doloroso.

Reí. Me alivió que actuara como siempre y el saber que en realidad no me odiaba.

-No creo que seas enfermo... En todo caso si lo somos, seamoslo juntos.

Y lo besé. Sentí cómo se paralizó por la sorpresa. La verdad es que yo también lo estaba porque no esperaba tal acto mío. Pero no podía soportarlo más. Estaba feliz. Lo quería y él a mí. En este momento el mundo está bien y mi vida es perfecta. En este instante sin duda alguna sé que yo soy el hombre más feliz y afortunado por ser amado por tal hermosa persona.

Él respondió torpemente, sus manos temblorosas rodearon mi cuello. Me di cuenta que yo también estaba actuando muy torpe. Recordé que era el primer beso de ambos. Me sentí algo bruto por haberle robado así su primer beso mas estaba feliz de haber sido yo el primero en probar esos labios.

La verdad es que también temblaba un poco, por los nervios de la primera vez y la emoción de ser correspondido. Rodeé su cintura con mis manos. Iba a profundizar el beso cuando él me ganó y lo hizo primero. Le respondí con la misma intensidad.

Estaba consciente de que era un beso torpe... pero no dejaba de ser tierno, dulce, sincero.

Al separarnos entre nosotros quedó un pequeño hilo de saliva. Respirábamos agitados. Demasiadas emociones en un sólo momento. Demasiada felicidad que sentía que mi corazón explotaría.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novio? -de nuevo actué sin pensar.

Toda su cara estaba roja.

-Nadie tiene que saberlo. Por ahora. O nunca. Como tú quieras. Siempre y cuando me dejes estar contigo, para mí todo estará bien.

Ahora ha sido él quien inició el beso. Su iniciativa me tomó desprevenido pero fue bienvenida.

-Sí... Luego pensáremos en el resto. Ahora sólo quiero estar contigo -apoyó su frente en la mía. Podía sentir mis mejillas calientes. ¿Estaba sonrojado? Bueno, cómo no iba a estarlo si me decía algo tan bonito.

Lo vi cerrar los ojos.

-Te quiero -susurró. Sentí cómo sus brazos en mi cuello se aferraban más a mí. Ahí supe que él no me dejaría ir. Y yo no le dejaría ir tampoco. Sin importar qué nos deparaba el destino más adelante, yo no iba a dejar mi puesto junto a la persona que amo.

¿Amo? ¿Lo amo?

Sí. Definitivamente eso es lo que siento por él. Siempre sentí algo más que un querer hacia él.

-Te amo -dije yo como respuesta.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Se miraban grandes. Lo tomé con la guardia baja.

\- ¿Qué...?

-Te amo -repetí-. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Se separó de mí. Se alejó de mí. Podía ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba. Estaba agitado. Sonrojado a más no poder. Sorprendido. No tomé a mal el que se alejara de mí. Es más, me pareció la reacción más natural viniendo de Ichimatsu. No pensé que él estuviera asustado. Me di cuenta de que él estaba sorprendido de que alguien lo amara. Incluso si fuera otra persona quien se lo dijese estoy seguro que él reaccionaría exactamente igual. No tenía que ver con quien se lo dijera, sino las palabras que le decían. Sentía que estaba ante un gato huraño, asustado de que le dañaran.

-Tranquilo -extendí mi mano a él-. Todo está bien, no voy a lastimarte -realmente sentí que le hablaba a algún gato que había sufrido mucho daño y ahora temía de la gente-. Todo está bien -repetí-. Tranquilo.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí y tomó mi mano.

-Yo también te amo.

No me esperaba eso. Me ruboricé.

-Lo siento. Yo... No esperaba eso ahora. No quise alejarme tan bruscamente.

-Descuida. Yo entiendo.

-Yo sé que te amo porque lo hago desde hace mucho pero ¿tú?

-Lo hago desde hace mucho también -sonreí.

Ichimatsu se comenzó a reír. No entendía lo gracioso. Se calmó y me dijo:

-He sufrido durante años por ti. Odiándome por amarte. Lastimado por pensar que jamás me verías igual. Pero resulta que sientes lo mismo y desde hace mucho como yo. Me siento tan estúpido. Pienso "si tan sólo pudiera ser sincero. Si lo fuera desde hace tanto... Quizás esta felicidad la habría sentido hace años y no hubiera sufrido en silencio por tanto tiempo".

-Lo dices como si fuera tu culpa cuando no es así. Yo también podría haber dicho algo pero ambos sabemos que no hicimos nada por ciertos temores; no ser correspondido, ser hermanos... Era algo difícil para ambos.

-Cierto.

-Pero ya pasó. Somos sinceros. Ya no tenemos que sufrir más. Podemos ser felices ahora.

Sus ojos brillaron y me abrazó.


End file.
